


nine tenths/十分之九

by lengyu



Category: DCU
Genre: AU, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: 提姆毫不诧异杰森复活没多久便袭击了自己。令他惊讶的是杰森似乎没打算伤害他，而是一昧沉迷于保护他的安全。提姆决定查清杰森这么做的真意。





	nine tenths/十分之九

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nine tenths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541032) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



****翻译：**** 某冷  
 ** **Beta：**** blurryyou

 

__

“我的。”杰森说，仿佛这两个字代表着一场来之不易的胜利，粗糙刺耳，略带苦涩，却依然象征成功。

“去你的。”提姆反击，挣扎扭动，竭力想逃。杰森只是笑笑，抓住罗宾制服的前襟用力一扯，料子随着他之前制造的切口整齐地裂开。

杰森注视着手中的紧身衣碎片看了一会儿，目光回到提姆。他从口袋里拿出一样东西，刺进提姆大腿后立马收回。泄压注射器。提姆暗想。世界开始倾斜褪色，他试着压下恐慌。这可不是什么好事。

“睡吧，小子。”杰森说。在那之后，提姆什么声响都听不见了。

-0-

提姆醒来，发现自己穿着一件不属于他的衣服，躺在一张陌生的床上，只认出手铐缠在腕部的触感。

“你挣脱不了的。”杰森站在门口冷静地说。提姆抬头看去，差点笑出声。杰森穿了一条宽松的运动裤，上面套了件哥谭旅游衫——罗宾鸟的羽冠靠在其心脏上方的款式，手中握着一杯不知名液体。提姆小心地闻了闻，识别出这股味道是他最爱的香料茶。

“你在干什么？”他警觉地问。你总有机会从理性层面对付精神病患者，只要情绪、天气以及恒星排列恰当准确。

“为你泡茶。”杰森回答，目前状况显然不属于上述范围。

“我被绑在床上可没法喝水。”提姆努力道。杰森笑得仿佛听懂了他的意思，坐上床，将杯口凑向提姆的嘴。

-0-

“我的。”提姆再次问起时杰森如此解释，这完全称不上一个解释。

“不，好吧。你已经得到了制服。”提姆说，“我为什么还要待在这？”

杰森摇摇头，再度微笑着离开房间。

-0-

“你不能离开公寓。”杰森边说边为提姆解开左手手铐，“假如你试着逃走就会受伤。”

“你不会真以为这么说就能阻止我吧，对不对？”提姆问，丝毫不为所动。杰森耸耸肩，为提姆右手松铐。

“到时候别说我没警告过你。”杰森说。第二个手铐刚落下，提姆便朝他的脸挥动拳头，杰森轻松避开，向后退了数步，无动于衷地看着提姆从他身边擦身而过，跑进公寓的主卧。

提姆擅长逃离绝境：他是罗宾，这相当是他职业描述的重要组成部分。问题在于杰森也是罗宾，不做罗宾之后他无疑接受更多训练，基本精通提姆的所有技能。绕在窗户周围的电线太过显眼，不可能构成威胁；窗格下面的电线更有希望，但也可能不是。杰森愉快的任由提姆随意探索，尝试在没有威胁的情况下逃出去，此时此刻提姆小心又谨慎。

他挑出并切断确信为正确的电线，杰森看在眼里，站起身向他走来。提姆攀上窗台打开玻璃，抓住窗格跳上逃生梯，他没有受到电击。直到远离窗户无法停止自己的动作，他才注意到系在金属平台的一长串薄薄的铜丝。

-0-

“我告诉过你。”提姆刚睁开双眼，就听到杰森平静的话语。他的脚很痛，不过当你赤足踩上震颤电击并被击晕，确实会达到这种效果。他试验性地动动脚趾，不知道是否该为察觉到双足已然经过仔细包扎而惊异。

提姆坐起身拉起毯子，他查看了一下，但该死的手铐又铐上了手腕。他瞪着杰森：“又来这套？”

“我不想让你试着走路。”杰森回答，拉了拉链接手铐的链子，“伤口愈合期间会很痛。”

“你到底玩的什么把戏？”提姆恼火地问。他十分肯定杰森没有寄送赎金要求，看起来也没打算从他嘴里套信息。

杰森耸肩，倾身上前轻轻敲了敲提姆的胸膛。“我的。”他第三次说，这回提姆恍然大悟。

“哦，我不这么认为。”他吼道，“不，杰森，我不属于你，无论哪种形式，外在也好内在也罢。我不懂你的脑子里想些什么，但是——不，我不属于你。”

杰森摇摇头，嘴角上扬，仿佛提姆是个乱发脾气的小孩子。“你当然属于我。”他简单地说，“好好休息，小鸟，晚饭还要过几小时才好，况且你不可能睡一觉就从上次的电击康复。”

-0-

过了一会儿杰森露面，向提姆意味深长地挑起一侧眉角，替他解开手铐。提姆怒目而视，多半是为了增加气势，接受了杰森提供的帮助。在双足愈合之前，他没法打着逃跑的念头。杰森近期的举止显示其当前没有威胁性，提姆认为允许关系疏离的哥哥半扛着他去餐桌终究没多大损失。

“布鲁斯会找到我。”提姆开口，杰森将一盘意料之外的健康食品放在他的面前。不知何故，但提姆脑内对于杰森食物选择的想象画面更可能是速食汉堡，而不是胡萝卜。

“他不会。”杰森信心十足，“吃吧，里面没下毒。”

“他会的。”提姆答道，“还有谢谢，我不要。我不想吃。”

杰森白了他一眼，故意在提姆面前切下一片鸡肉，咀嚼后咽下。接着吃了块胡萝卜，喝了口茶。他越过桌子，把自己的碟子和提姆的互换，对着新食物重复了一遍过程。

哦，好吧。提姆想，伸手去拿餐具。“我很惊讶你居然给了我一把刀。”

杰森抵着茶杯轻哼。“接下来几天你都没法依靠自己走进浴室，除非靠爬的。走运的话，下周才能穿鞋。”他指出，“你要是袭击协助你上厕所的伙计，那你就蠢毙了。”

“我会处理。”提姆倔强地说。

“我会帮忙。”杰森回答。提姆咬了一口鸡肉，不愿搭话。

-0-

“我可以给你一片止痛药。”杰森说。提姆的呼吸终于缓和到正常水平。晚餐后他拒绝了杰森提供的帮助，如今付出相应的代价。他半弓着背靠在沙发背上，咬紧牙关，忍受严重烧伤的双脚行走产生的痛楚。“事实上，我甚至应该强迫你服一片，你的脸色苍白，鸟宝宝。”

“我没事。”提姆哽咽着说，注意力集中于手指压住的织物纹理，借此分神转移痛感。几分钟后他才注意到沙发的状态，但基于脚的情况，他觉得自己大概能够获得谅解。“为什么这里放着毯子——我在这多久了？”

“三天。”杰森说，走到提姆跟前。他伸出一条胳膊环住提姆的腰，将人半拖起来；如释重负的感觉迅速又强烈。“你一直没有知觉。”

“那是因为你麻醉了我。”提姆点明，“怎么，你把我放在你的床上，自己睡沙发？我是说，别误会我，我还是被你自作主张充当大哥的举动吓到了，我本以为你想干掉我。而且就算我完全不想，也要搞清楚你脑子里的所有权问题。可是——到底怎么回事，杰森？”

杰森脸色僵硬起来。那一瞬间提姆以为自己会被扔在地上，杰森会取出提姆发觉的藏在屋内的某件武器，也可能是他尚未找到的。然而什么都没发生，静止沉默片刻，提姆意识到杰森愤怒的脸庞朝向窗外，而非指向自己。

“他什么都解决不了。”杰森说，“必须有人出马。总得有人干预，所以是我。”他又凝视了小会儿窗外，提姆不清楚是什么促使他心情的转变，但杰森脸上的神情蓦地消失，咧开嘴笑看着他：“你需要坐下，小子。”

“对，”提姆虚弱地说，立刻消化吸收眼前的信息，“是啊，我觉得我需要。”

-0-

等提姆的脚康复，他对现状分析出几条结论。

第一：杰森似乎绝不愿伤害他。那个人不是经常发火，当他爆发，对象也不是提姆。提姆多多少少盼望杰森不理智的行为殃及到他，毕竟他在杰森之后成为罗宾，而杰森一点都不稳定。可迄今为止，除了一开始的麻醉绑架行为，提姆看不出杰森想要处置他的任何证据。

第二：杰森存在某些严重问题。提姆在脑海中勾出轮廓，可以独自填充大部分细节；他假设杰森复活后变得疯疯癫癫，也许是拉撒路池的关系，也许不是。不过他设法把观察到的大部分行为串联起来寻找具体原因。例如，杰森肯定有理由憎恶小丑，在提姆提及埃塞俄比亚的事件的时候，也是杰森情绪最不稳定之时。他和布鲁斯之间也存在很多问题，尽管提姆还没有彻底破解这些秘密，但他不愿冒险尝试。

第三：看来短时间内杰森不会放提姆走。提姆说想回父亲身边，杰森多半漠不关心，提及布鲁斯更是毫无反应，只是重复布鲁斯不会找到他们这样的话。提姆断定杰森号称布鲁斯找不到他们位置的说法准确无误。如果布鲁斯想出解决办法，他现在就该到了。平心而论， ** **提姆**** 不知道他们在哪儿，他只是待在这里。远眺窗外，他认不出任何标志，尽管杰森没再把他铐床上，提姆觉得这表示某种诚意。

第四：提姆不知道该怎么做。

-0-

第十二天，提姆决定采取行动。他和杰森坐在沙发上，两个人都没看提姆选的容易被忽视的DVD。他等杰森进入“非观看”的姿势，通常包括全神贯注盯着屏幕一到两分钟，眨一眨眼睛环顾四周检查入口。

“所以，”提姆随口问，“我们在哪里？”

杰森出色地没有立刻戒备起来：“一个安全的地方。”

提姆点头接受观点，根据经验和对杰森的了解推敲。“我们不在哥谭，对吧？”

“是的。”杰森说，“实际上我们离哥谭很远。”

“因为我们离得很远，布鲁斯才找不到我们。”提姆继续说，“杰森，他最后会追踪到我们，你懂得，是吧？我的意思是，没错，我制服里的追踪器是有范围限制，可——”

“这里没有任何追踪器。”杰森打断，“我把你的制服留在哥谭，也把我所有的东西留在那里。这里的一切全是焕然一新。”他对提姆露出一个笑容，“我是疯子，鸟宝宝，不是傻子。”

“我懂了。”提姆脑子转得飞快，“你能告诉我我们在哪吗？我是指，”他指指自己，“我现在好多了，我知道你外出巡逻，我能帮你，但必须在清楚我们位置的前提下。”

“不行。”杰森厉声道，突然专注的看着提姆，“不行，你得待到理解为止，提姆。”

这是杰森第一次直呼其名，提姆惊讶得陷入了沉默，眼睛凝视着对方。

“你会理解的。”杰森又说了一遍，片刻后目光回到电视机，“你会的。”

-0-

“你和布鲁斯怎么了？”第二天午餐，提姆问道。杰森身形一顿，短暂得几乎可以忽略不计。他一言不发，提姆不意外。

“杰森。”他放下叉子，向前凑去上半身越过桌子，“你说希望我能理解，对吧？如果我不知道，我就不可能理解。”

杰森注视着提姆看了许久，长长的吸了口气，眼神落在桌上。他稍稍靠近提姆，防备的耸起肩膀。“他没有。”杰森说得很轻，停顿了一下，眉头紧锁，“他是，他过去是，但——他不在乎，提姆。他希望有人陪他一起飞翔，可当你下坠，他就任你跌落。”

“杰森，”经过足足一分钟的静默，提姆开口。他不明白自己期盼什么，但绝非杰森语气里透露的破碎痛苦。“杰伊，他——”

杰森为止一颤，这个牵动全身的动作让提姆暂停思考。“很久没人这么叫我了。”杰森说。他再度抬起头直视提姆的双眼，脸上闪过太多情绪。提姆必须倒吸口气才能继续交流。

“杰伊，”提姆重复，慢慢伸出一只手跨过桌面，贴住杰森肘部，手心向上。他不确定自己要做什么，也不懂要说什么。“杰伊。”

杰森颤抖着呼出一口气，用手掌覆住提姆的，五指紧握，没有再说一个字。

-0-

“你出门不可能伪装成蒙面加荷里斯（注:Gaheris，圆桌骑士之一）。”过些时候，提姆提出观察的结论。杰森从来没有乔装打扮就走出公寓，等他回来，提姆只能辨认出面具依附在眼睛周围的残存黏胶，以及杰森通宵获得的各种伤痕。他不可能利用旧身份，不然现在布鲁斯就会追踪蛛丝马迹，闯进公寓。

“对。”杰森同意，“我告诉过你，我把所有装备都留在哥谭。”

“能给我一个提示吗？”提姆微笑，“我是说我没有阅读‘无论我们在哪’的报纸，但万一有事发生，你受伤的话……”他越说越轻，撇开视线，杰森的目光牢牢胶着他。

杰森轻轻地叹了口气：“我打算用亚格拉文（注:Agravain，圆桌骑士之一）的代号。”

“亚格拉文。”提姆一边复述一边点头，不再询问。但杰森耸耸肩膀，目光转向他处。

“我一直很喜欢文学。”他说，“熟悉的典故数不胜数，不过这个代号比其他更合适。亚瑟王罕为人知的骑士，擅长战斗，却有点混蛋。”他唇角微扬，“此外，我知道我能变得非常 ** **恼人**** 。”

提姆翻了个白眼。杰森出门开始夜晚的巡逻。当他第二天早晨回来——黎明将至，带回了一份报纸。

-0-

休斯敦。他们在休斯敦。

-0-

据提姆所知，他和杰森已经在休斯敦住了三周半。两脚早已愈合，他十分笃定能够毫发无损的离开公寓，尤其是如果能在策划逃跑之前偷走杰森多余的靴子。

然而提姆留了下来，一部分源于他向来难以抗拒亟待解决的问题。毋庸置疑，杰森恰巧是正对提姆胃口的那种问题：矛盾又棘手。

-0-

“我想跟你谈谈。”提姆直截了当地说，了解杰森最能接受直接交流。他想象不出对方如何与布鲁斯相处。

“没问题，提米。”杰森懒洋洋地说，四肢占据了大部分沙发，手差点碰到提姆肩膀，“你在想什么？”

“我想帮忙。”他的回答很简单。杰森一动不动，提姆温柔地看着他：“瞧，你能得到支援。我们都很清楚我会待在这里不是因为你关着我，是我自己选择留下。如果你允许我晚上支援你，我不会逃走。”

杰森抬头抵着沙发：“你会受伤。”

“我很擅长避免受伤。”提姆继续，“况且我若受了伤，你会为我缝合伤口。”

“你不按照我的方式行动。”杰森又说。提姆却摇头。

“自从我们到这，你没杀过人。”他回答，“我一直检查你带来的报纸，没有谋杀案增长的报道，过去三周其他暴力犯罪有所下降。”提姆耸肩，“当然，不包括半死不活的人数。”

杰森沉默不语，提姆看着他。“你看，我不想随便揣测，”提姆说，“你不杀人可能是因为没兴趣，可能是因为那么做容易被追踪，也可能你已经达到目的。可事实仍是如此，你需要协助，而我愿意帮忙。”

一阵沉默过后，杰森缓缓点头。“我要给你看样东西。”他说着站了起来，走向卧室。

-0-

“这件有点黑。”这是提姆唯一想出的评论。

杰森从壁橱深处扯出的制服完美迷人。暗红色的紧身衣在夜里基本难以识别，肩膀与腕关节镶嵌着暗金条纹。杰森将上衣背后的连帽披风设计成纯黑，内衬则搭配相同的暗金。裤子、手套和靴子全是黑色。他从壁橱里抽出的最后一件物品是匹配披风内侧的腰带。

“你穿这身就没那么引人注目。”杰森耸动肩膀，“旧的制服——会使你成为目标。”他用手指抚摸制服一角，语气里透着一丝冷硬。“这件更好。”

提姆无法拒绝。这件制服绝对比旧的线条流畅，质地也轻盈许多。他一眼就能看出制服内嵌的盔甲。提姆按捺住想要特别关注胸前那层厚厚的护甲的欲望，他也绝未开始回忆杰森的尸检对其断裂的肋骨与萎缩的肺的详细描述。

这里呈现出大量信息，通过制服，透过言语，根据杰森小心翼翼陈列一切的举止。提姆低头看着织物眨巴了下眼，采取拖延战术。“亚格拉文穿什么？”

杰森垂下脑袋看着制服。“跟这件差不多，”他说，“红色取代蓝色，绿色代替金色，我放弃了披风。”

“没有面具？”提姆问。

杰森笑笑，抛给他一样东西。提姆反射性抓住黑色面具，眼睛盯着制服，企图思索下一步如何行动，应当怎样行事，怎样说话。过了会儿，他仰起头。“你想让我成为你的罗宾。”

杰森目不转睛：“差不多。”

提姆点头，视线落回面具。“我可以。”

-0-

提姆毫不诧异制服很合他身。他转过身调节手套，杰森手持某件物品回到房间，可惜屋内唯一的光源来自他身后的走廊，提姆看不清是什么。

“好了，我在想自己该用什么身份。”提姆没有采用疑问方式。“你觉得加荷里斯怎么样？”

事实上杰森并没有移动，但听到提姆的话语，他彻底静止了。“你想让自己的身份跟我的有关联？”

“你说想让我成为你的搭档，”提姆沉静地说，“我以为你是认真的。”

杰森沉默良久，提姆开始怀疑他是否不小心踩中对方的某个禁忌，可他刚打算开口道歉，杰森就颔首：“如果你想这样的话。”

“只要不会给你带来困扰。”提姆回答。杰森哼了一声，摇晃着手中的物品，提姆哪怕在梦里也对它发出的柔和的咔哒声无比熟悉。他早一步伸出手，接住杰森丢过来的东西。

“这不是你在哥谭用的棍子，但仍然可以用来教训罪犯。”杰森说。提姆转了转长棍。杰森说的没错，这支比他在哥谭用的长。但话说回来，他比得到第一支那阵子高。这支分量也沉，提姆不清楚重量增加只是因为尺寸变大，还是说这支长棍还有别的玄机与他原来那只不同。

“谢谢。”提姆说，大概没怎么意外自己竟然心口如一。“上街使用之前，我想先训练一下。”

杰森晃晃脑袋，把头扭向走廊：“请允许我向你展示大楼其余部分。”

-0-

杰森拥有一座健身房。

更具体地说，杰森拥有一座 ** **蝙蝠**** ** **洞**** ，不过提姆聪明地没有提及相似之处。这里有一整套健身器材、垫子、武器区和计算机系统——恐怕比不上提姆惯用的出色，却远胜普通电脑。杰森铁定打定主意要在休斯敦长期工作，同时清楚明了的向提姆透露出他计划已久的信息。

“很好。”他暂时保留了其他疑问，“你拥有这栋大楼？”

“对。”

“我能问吗？”提姆干巴巴地说，没有期待答复，杰森却耸动了一下肩膀。

“你知道我怎么回来的。”他说，提姆点头，“塔利亚给予了许多帮助，她为我提供了……大量资金，投资在我需要的任何东西上。”他又耸了耸肩，“我需要一栋大楼。”

“你需要一栋大楼，”提姆重复道，“所以塔利亚买了一栋给你。”

杰森皱眉。“不，是我自己买的。她给我钱，告诉我想要什么就买什么。”

“好吧。”提姆点头，“你为什么需要一栋大楼？”

“我还能带你去哪里？”杰森问，摇晃脑袋，仿佛答案显而易见，“塔利亚告诉我你很聪明，足以跟布鲁斯匹敌，我要开始怀疑她的情报不正确了。”

“我擅长拼凑线索，”提姆反驳，“缺少的部分我无能为力。”

“好，那就给你点线索。”杰森眯起眼睛看着提姆，“我死而复生，原因始终不明，后来被泡在拉撒路池。结果我变得浑浑噩噩，跟随一群道德观念等同垃圾的货色训练，我脑袋里的计划足够能和他们同流合污。听清楚了吗？”

一部分是新闻，一部分不是。提姆仅仅点头。

“后来，对，后来塔利亚带走我，给了一堆自从我死后布鲁斯近况的情报。”杰森的嗓音越来越轻，却依旧激动。“我打开文件，不太确定自己究竟期待什么，瞧见的是一个身着罗宾制服的孩子的监视照片。”

“杰伊——”

“还没说完。”杰森说，“我觉得——我摸不到头绪，完全没有任何想法，不全是，但我觉得她想惹我生气。或许她以为这样就能动摇我的计划让我分心，也可能以为能让我单独离开哥谭，我甚至没法假装理解她的逻辑。但不管是哪个，她给了我你的照片和收集的一切情报——关于你，你的罗宾，你的家庭背景，以及你觉得无关紧要的细枝末节。”杰森嗤之以鼻，“我知道你喜欢往披萨上加哪种古怪配料，提姆，那应该足够说明我对你的深刻了解。”

提姆咽了口口水：“她从哪得到那种情报？”

“我通过联盟学到的，你还是别问问题比较好。”杰森回答，“你被无视是最佳结局。最差的情况，你得到追寻的答案，然而你并不想知道，却再也无法回到无知是福了。”

“那还不错。”

“那是刺客联盟。”杰森毫无同情地说，“他们可是因为给别人造成无法抹灭的伤痛而闻名遐迩，一些创伤连我们都不熟悉。”

提姆同意。“我以前跟拉尔斯·艾尔·古尔交过手，他……”

“是一个威胁。”杰森补充了提姆未说完的话，“他是个严重威胁，无比疯狂，但他还不是最接近危险的人。”杰森大笑，有些骇人。“相信我，鸟宝宝。过去几年里，我见过比他更糟糕的家伙。”

“你可以告诉我，”提姆果断道，“我听着。”

“为什么？”杰森问，提姆无法为其解答。第一反应告诉他 ** **所有信息皆为重要情报**** _ _，__ 但真相并非如此；杰森不是一项行动，尽管布鲁斯可能对此持否定态度。提姆稍稍讶于此想法，他不是为了将来对付杰森才套话，他只是……想知道。

最终，提姆耸肩。“我就是好奇，”他说，“何况，我觉得你可以找人谈谈。”

“你没说错。”杰森含糊不清地说，舒了口气，“我……会考虑。我相信你心里清楚我为什么还没打算向你暴露我的灵魂，也不会随随便便迟疑。”

“你不想对绑架对象透露内心深处所有阴暗的秘密？”提姆说，装出无比震惊的模样。他把一只手放在胸前，“我很受伤，杰森，伤得很重。”

杰森总算咧开了笑容：“你要知道，对于塔利亚以为我看一眼就会憎恶的人来说，你很有趣。”提姆鞠了一躬，手仍放在胸前，杰森冷哼：“来吧，让我们瞧瞧新设备在战斗中发挥的如何。”

-0-

事实证明，这套设备效果不同凡响。至于问题则出在平衡，新制服的重量异于提姆的罗宾制服，他会在某些始料未及之处犯错。

“我的披风重量不一样了。”这已经是他第三回在过去得心应手的空翻中被披风缠住。“得花些时间才能习惯。”

“尽情享用你的时间。”杰森说，“雷达上还没什么大案子，我还在培养联络人，熟悉局势。这里会有工作，不过时机未到。”

“我宁愿跟你一起出去。”提姆对着披风蹙紧眉头，“我没法在这里提醒你留神。”

杰森耸肩：“说得既对也不对。”

提姆等待他进一步讲解，杰森却没说下去。过了会儿，提姆翻了个白眼：“愿意解释一下吗？”

“我以为你不会问了。”杰森扬起唇畔。提姆逐渐习惯他那讨厌的幽默感。“过来。”

杰森走到计算机系统面前，调用出某些程序。他拿出控制台下面的盒子，在盒内仔细翻了一圈，找出某件物品，然后放在桌子上。意识到这是一个追踪通讯装置，提姆没有自以为的那般吃惊。

“这玩意可以让你和我取得联络。”杰森用手指敲打通讯器旁的桌面，“收发两用型，安全保密。没你以前用的安全系数高，范围也没那么广，但我们两个用绰绰有余。”他朝电脑昂头示意：“那个……嗯，我把一堆不同的东西拼了起来。如果你有一半像塔利亚心中的电脑极客，你会被它吓到。”杰森笑道。

“不赖。”提姆喃喃自语，坐下来看起程序来。

“你可以随意使用。”杰森说，“追踪器会告诉你我的位置，我在休斯顿警局电脑安插了一条线路，仅此而已。我知道你以前通过所有程序获取相应的讯息，可是……”他耸了耸肩，“我搞定了很多事，但电脑耗时太长。我能从中获得想要的资讯，不过我觉得你肯定可以提高效率。”

“也许。”提姆说。他早已琢磨起怎样通过捷径黑入警局数据库，将资料整合归档进杰森的案例数据。最低限度，他可以提高系统的安全性。

“你慢慢玩。”杰森一脸愉快，“我去准备晚餐要吃的火鸡汉堡和花椰菜。你打算等我做完了叫你，还是自己记得过来吃？”

“好。”提姆打开一个测试程序，开始敲击键盘。他需要罗列一张加以改进的清单，不然就会忘记重要事项。

杰森哼了一声：“一小时后我会把你撬走。”他说，提姆只是点了下头，几乎没注意到他上楼。

-0-

“我做了一些基本处理。”提姆说。杰森把他带离这片区域——提姆忍住内心称作 ** **蝙蝠洞**** 的欲望，“一些清理，你应该注意到速度提高了。我加强了你的防火墙的安全级别，如果警局有人注意到你安插的线路，他们得花费大把时间追踪来源。在我能够不留痕迹侵入数据库之前，暂时这么办，这样让我安心不少。”

“我应该早几周把你带过来。”杰森笑说，“从没见你一天里能笑这么次。”

提姆耸肩：“我不是神谕，但我擅长电脑。”

杰森脸上的笑容仿佛凝固一般，提姆心里一颤，由此明白只要提及任何蝙蝠相关都是个坏主意。

“神谕。”杰森语气沉重，“那……那是芭布斯现在的代号，对吗？”

提姆点头。“她做了很多好事。”他说。

“她过得怎么样？”杰森问。提姆半晌后才反应过来杰森的语气中带着几分亲切，或是怀念。

“她过得很好。”提姆主动道，“她……她真的做得很好。她不允许超人为她治疗，因为不愿与其他人差别待遇，除非医疗技术全面公开，否则她不愿使用。”

杰森的笑容很浅，绝对不是因为提姆。“听上去合情合理，没错。”

“她处理了很多协调工作。”提姆受到鼓励继续说，“现在她有了自己的团队。黑金丝雀、黑鹰夫人，还有其他人。她们称作猛禽小队。”

“我很高兴她离开了 ** **他**** 。”杰森说。没有必要询问杰森指代何人。“那件事已经夺走了她太多东西。至少现在她可以依靠自己的团队。”

“我敢保证，她要是听到你暗示她需要拯救，她一定会揍你一顿。”提姆冷淡地说，“她揍过——别人。”

提姆希望杰森放下这个话题，可惜没那么幸运。“谁？”

“迪克。”半晌，提姆悄声回答，暗自为面对杰森的失控鼓足勇气。

出人意表的是什么都没发生。杰森把头扭向一边，提姆看出他身体的颤动并非预示将要爆发的躁动。不，杰森是因为不想笑过头从椅子里摔下去。提姆嘴角噙起一抹微笑，这一举动显然成为压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，杰森仰头放声大笑。

“告诉我有录像。”杰森快乐地说，擦了擦眼睛，“告诉我你有办法拿到拷贝。”

“除非真心诚意地恳求。”提姆说，“我不可能神不知鬼不觉的侵入神谕的系统，搜索到那份文档。她现在可是黑客大神。”

杰森叹了口气，脸上依旧挂着笑容。他摇摇头：“还不到时候。”

“那么以后呢？”提姆接着问。杰森心情大好，他愿意冒此风险。

“以后，”杰森保证，“等一切准备就绪。”

提姆原本就怀疑要在这儿打一场持久战，这是他第一次得到确认。“哦？”他状似漫不经心，“准备什么？”

“得了吧。”杰森说，“允许你得知什么事情需要准备好的那部分还没准备好。”

提姆等了等，皱着眉头：“你故意用那种措辞来混淆视听，对不对？”

“说不定呢。”杰森回答，笑容重回脸庞，“我也没准备告诉你这一部分。”

提姆发出痛苦的呻吟，拿起他的火鸡汉堡：“你准备好让我吃完晚饭回去修电脑吗？”

“不把那个地方命名为我的蝙蝠洞，你是不是难受得要死？”杰森问。

“我还没准备好告诉你。”提姆以牙还牙，咬了口汉堡。

杰森重新笑了笑，用叉子叉起一块花椰菜。“我们要取一个同样可笑的名字。”他许诺，“巢穴。”

“堡垒。”提姆建议。

“太超人式。”杰森摇头，“城堡。”

“地洞。”提姆说。

杰森窃笑：“地洞？你真打算把我们的藏身之处命名为地洞？”

“好吧，那个不要。”提姆同意，一笑了之，“我们可以独树一帜一点，就叫地下室。”

“没有合理推诿的空间。”杰森靠回背后的座椅，“如果被小喽喽偷听到我们谈论地下室，他们会一路跟踪过来。我们的全部行动就告吹了。”

“首先，这个名字比蝙蝠洞更模糊。”提姆说，“很多人家里都有地下室，蝙蝠洞就没多少。其次，假如我们被某些鬼鬼祟祟的人跟踪，两个人却都浑然不觉，我打赌，比起被人认出身份，我们将面临更大危机。”

“有理有据。”杰森点头，“可这名字缺乏……我不懂……神秘感。”

提姆哼了声：“你想说的是不够戏剧化，杰伊。”

杰森浮现出明亮愉快的笑容。意识到这个笑颜是自己的功劳，提姆胸口发紧。“我是歌剧红伶。”杰森甩了下脑袋，吸吸鼻子，“带我一起走，要不就把我留在这。”

“我不能离开地下室。”提姆抗议，又笑道，“我听说你是捆绑出售，我猜我得继续忍受你了。”

“他只爱我的技术。”杰森悲伤地看着天花板，“浪漫荡然无存。”

“我爱上你的电脑系统，”提姆干脆地说，“所有的代码。”

杰森拍了一下胸膛：“我太伤心了，提姆，你伤透了我的心。”

“你能撑过去的。”提姆起身清理盘子，“可现在我要回去用电脑了。被你打扰之前，我俩正打得火热。”

提姆把盘子放入水槽，走向楼梯。杰森偷笑：“你们好好享受，记住：一分保护胜于十分治疗。”

“无安全,不爱情。”提姆唱着下了楼。

一小时后，提姆从代码编译中回神，意识到他们刚才是在调情。

哼，他想，那很有趣。

-0-

提姆用了六天终于在休斯敦警局的数据库里埋了一条安全，几近无迹可寻的线路。成功后，他开始整理杰森的档案，留意能否搜索到他正关注的案件的情报。大部分调查的案子都没有跳出匹配信息，但倒数第三个文件夹让他受益匪浅。

“嘿。”几分钟后杰森来打招呼。提姆的两台监控器上贴满了便条，他正打算下单购买第三台明日送达。提姆吓了一跳，庆幸自己坐在旋转椅上，以免转身面对杰森扭伤背部。

“嗯？”他问。这完全是一个有效反应，杰森笑得宛如提姆干了什么好笑的事。

“你这里有，”杰森指指他的脸颊，“呃，我不知道，像是你靠在报纸上蹭到的。”

“哦。”提姆咕哝。他垂眼看着写满自己独特速记符号的笔记，上面一排果然有一个大大的污点，他的手背上也印上了一个相似的脏痕。提姆叹气：“这部分只能重写。”

“我本来想问你为什么不把资料输入电脑，不过我发现你在忙别的。”杰森研究着屏幕，“怎么了？”

“魏森的案子。”提姆放下笔记，用袖子擦脸，“我拿你的情报跟警局的对照研究，保证能用两个文件里的资料找到他，让他坐牢。”

杰森瞬间神采奕奕：“哦？你找到了什么？”

提姆指着屏幕。“看这里。”他指示，“我去洗把脸。”

“污迹没那么严重。”杰森说。可提姆刚站起来，他立马就偷走椅子，阅读起资料。提姆翻了个白眼，走进浴室。

他对着倒影办了个鬼脸；无论杰森如何宣称，没错，污迹 ** **非常**** 严重，他就像睡在钢笔上。自从上次咬在嘴里的钢笔尾部不幸爆裂，他很久没沾上那么多墨水。好在他对清除皮肤上的墨迹游刃有余。

“我要上楼一趟。”提姆路过房间叫道。杰森嗯了声点点头，视线没有离开屏幕。他手里拿着提姆的钢笔，已经在笔记本上找了一张空白页写下自己的笔记。

提姆用了十分钟擦去墨水最深的部分，至于他的下巴如何沾得满是墨汁，则等待他日解答。提姆很满意脸上只留下一条淡淡的余迹，便回到地下室。

“嘿，”他走下楼，看到杰森在椅子里哆嗦了一下，差点抑制不住笑容。这是对他先前恐吓自己的报复。“你觉得如何？”

杰森打量了他一阵。“你擦掉了大部分。”最后他说道。

“对。不，我是问你案子。”提姆白了他一眼，“你把哪几个点联系起来了，你的侧写和我的匹配吗？”

“很有想象力。”杰森哼了一声，“假定我正确解读你的龙飞凤舞，那么没错，我们想法一致，他藏在夏普斯堂。”

“那是个藏身好地方。”提姆说，“没有穷凶极恶的罪犯，却也不是城市的上流区，他能同时免受邻居和警方的窥视。”

“而且那里不是郊区。”杰森补充，“我是说，那里远离市中心，可没有出城。”

提姆点头：“那你今天就去找他吗？”

杰森犹豫：“我觉得我们今晚应该确保所有细节百无一失，这样明天就能抓到他。”

“我们？”提姆问道。他立即紧张起来，心跳加快，一如当年布鲁斯允许他成为罗宾夜巡时的反应。他试图咽下这感觉，但两者之间太过相似，难以忽略。“你想让我跟你一起去？”

“如果你觉得自己整装待发。”杰森快速说，“我明白你想解决披风问题，所以——”

“我一切就绪，”提姆打断，“严阵以待。你不知道我有多迫不及待想要离开公寓大干一场。”

“那么，值得庆幸的是魏森需要一顿暴揍。”杰森露出愉快的笑容，“你确定搞定披风了？”

提姆看出他的笑容蕴藏着狡猾。“怎么，你想要证明？我很乐意放倒你，如果你问的是这个意思。”

“你可以试试，”杰森拉长语调，转过椅子跟提姆面对面，“不过，我必须警告你——”

提姆扑上前撞翻椅子，轻松压制住杰森。杰森目瞪口呆地望着他，眨了眨眼，几秒种后开怀大笑。

“你刚才说什么来着？”提姆心平气和，尽管杰森笑不可仰疏于反抗，他也一英寸都不不退让，“跟警告有关？”

“对。”杰森设法止住笑声，“对，跟警告有关。”

提姆感到杰森重心转移，准备好空翻。两人着地之际，他在地上打了个滚，杰森出手把他扔了出去。提姆任他投掷，摔到垫子上的那一刻扬起嘴角。

这将演变成一场精彩的搏斗。

-0-

柯蒂斯·魏森是个卑鄙小人。提姆觉得如此宣判合情合理，考虑到作为罗宾，他比普通人遇见过太多足以作为卑鄙的标杆的人。然而，魏森轻易超越了卑劣的语义。

“他是个杂碎。”杰森在通讯器里低语。他站在隔壁屋顶，躲在阴影中。“我的意思是，你知道这种，但……呜哇，人渣。”

“没意见。”提姆回答。他从腰带里拿出一副双筒望远镜，专心致志地监视着窗户另一头的魏森。“在我看来，无论是谁，为了不让自己的军火走私买卖被发现，就煽动帮战转移警方视线，这种人值得一张通往地狱的快车票。”

杰森咕哝了一声，提姆把这当做同意。“你盯着他？”

“五楼，街道这边数第三扇窗。”提姆说，注视魏森懒散在卧室走动，“他好像在叠衣服。”

“嗯。”一阵沉默，杰森问：“我们要不要……等着？”

“我不知道。”提姆回复。魏森捡起一堆似乎叠好的内衣走近梳妆台，把它们塞进一个打开的抽屉。“我是说，一方面他肯定没料到我们会来，另一方面……”

“是啊，”杰森赞同，“趁他整理衣服把他制服是有点怪。”

“我觉得我们还是现在出手，”提姆放下双筒望远镜，“我们找不到更好的机会。要是能在他干别的坏事之前阻止他，我们就不用抓现行。”

“确实。”杰森说，沉默再度降临，“我猜我们应该马上行动，嗯？”

“对。”提姆吸了口气，“过来这里。我觉得从这个角度突入最好。”

“马上就到。”杰森说。顷刻后，提姆背后传来轻柔的撞击声，杰森蹲在他身边，用手拍去肩上的灰尘。“你觉得我们怎么操作？”

提姆眯着眼睛思忖。“我们至少有百分之八十五的几率可以撬开楼顶锁，”过了会他说，“既然他肯定没期待我们会从正门进去，那里也可能是最佳途径。”

“疯狂。”杰森做了个深呼吸，“我不想说我们老家害得我们的期待幻灭之类的话，但这个案子证据可以说是昭然若揭了。”

“我想你是对的。”提姆回以一笑，检查自己的抓钩枪，“准备好了？”

“开始行动。”杰森射出自己的抓钩，他们荡过街道，降落时在地上滚了一圈。提姆拿出撬锁工具开始工作，杰森刚收好抓钩线，门就开了。

“你先请。”提姆手指大楼，一躬到地。

杰森从他身边走过，拍拍他的耳朵：“笨蛋。”

提姆没有完全遗忘这种感觉，即便有一段时间没有外出巡逻，体内的肾上腺素让他焦躁又期待。等他和杰森往下走到第五楼，提姆作好了充分的战斗准备。

他们在魏森门口驻足，杰森窃笑道：“我们要不要 ** **敲门**** ？”

提姆不得不咬住口腔内部防止自己笑出声：“似乎有点……”

“幼稚。”杰森说，始终面带微笑，“我来。”提姆发表任何观点之前，他已经举起手敲了门。

“谁？”魏森从门内问，“马尔科，伙计，如果是你，我跟你说过带着东西明天来。”

“对，嗯。”杰森稍微伪装了下声音，“对不起，记错日子了。你希望我明天再把东西带来，还是——”

魏森打开门，对两人眨眨眼。场面十分滑稽，但提姆尽量将魏森震惊困惑的神情印在脑中择日回放，这样他就能先逮住对方。

“他妈的怎么回事？”魏森发出刺耳尖叫，跌跌撞撞向后退去，提姆的手还没碰上，“你不是马尔科！”

“我的错。”杰森出拳，结结实实打中魏森的肩膀。对方天旋地转，摇摇晃晃地倒在地上。“加荷里斯，你听到他说马尔科了吗？我以为他在找亚格拉文。”

“我听到的是亚格拉文。”提姆附和，抓起长棍打开。他炫耀般的转了几圈，最后用棍尾指着魏森的膝盖。“糟糕。假如我们听得更清楚，就不会发生这件事。哦，不，等等。”他趁魏森再度张口抢先一步，“你是个害群之马，不管怎样我们都会来找你。”

“我对你们做了什么？”魏森呜咽，“我睡了你的女人还是怎么？你看，如果她们站街——”

“我的天，”杰森抱怨，“加荷里斯，能不能揍他一顿？”

提姆用长棍击中魏森膝盖，力道足以使膝盖骨脱臼，但关节总会愈合，只是魏森凄惨的尖叫令人产生提姆卸了他整条腿的错觉。

“停下，快停下。”魏森使劲说，泪流满面，“不管你们想要什么，尽管拿走。我有钱，我有很多你们能拿去当抵押物的——”

“他完全不懂。”提姆被逗乐了，“哇哦，我知道休斯敦没有其他义警，但你想大家总该有些印象吧。”

“正义联盟很知名了。”杰森认同，“如果你没听说过超人，你大概住在石器时代，那家伙无处不在。”

“还有绿灯侠。”提姆说，“他是每部太空警察电影梦寐以求创作的原型，除了他是真实存在。”

“神奇女侠，”杰森接下去，“强大有力，不偏不倚，经常被像你这样的白痴情色化，魏森。”

“还有，嘿，蝙蝠侠。”提姆顺口说。说出名字的一刹那，他的目光没有离开魏森，但感觉到了杰森有些紧张，

魏森不禁哆嗦。“蝙蝠侠不是真的。”他说，“他只是——只是人们为了让哥谭看起来不那么疯狂虚构出来的人物。”

提姆屏住呼吸，静待片刻。

杰森突然爆发出一阵狂笑。

“你现在是认真的吗？”他喘着气，“蝙蝠侠让哥谭 ** **少点疯狂**** ？”

魏森不安地扭来扭去。“他不是真的，”他固执己见，“一个穿成蝙蝠的家伙？而且没有证据——”

“你看，我们真正关心的证据只有那些能证明你应该进监狱的证据。”杰森冷不防严肃起来，“伙计，我们是不是有一大把证据？”

“有。”提姆说，“等你出狱，你可能会考虑更安全的保密措施。或者，你知道的，别做那些会把你送回监狱的事情。”

“你们没有任何证据。”魏森冷笑，脸颊依旧挂着泪水躺在地上，但他收拾起心情，提姆差点为此称赞。可当他用棍子戳了戳魏森的膝盖，对方眼泪决堤。“你——你们没有。你们要有证据就会交给警察，他们会走法律途径。”

“哦，糟糕。”杰森瞪大隐藏在面具后的眼睛，“我们都做错了！我猜我们只能回去，通过 ** **法律途径**** 办事，真是浪费了一晚上！”

“等一下，亚格拉文，”提姆说，“我有个更好的主意：我们把他铐在某个地方，打晕他免得人逃走。等警方来接他，我们把所有收集的证据留给他们处理。”

杰森打了个响指。“所以我才把你带在身边，加荷里斯。”他笑容满面，从口袋里挖出提姆早前上传好的U盘，“你让我回忆起我们在总部制定的全部良策。”

“我为服务而生。”提姆冷漠地说，回过头看魏森，“我要动手了，你待着别动。”他收回长棍，提出建议，“如果你乖乖照办，就不会那么痛。”

不出意料，武器一消失，魏森就努力挪动身体。“滚开，你们这些怪物。”他痛苦地说。

“你不怎么接受意见。”杰森走向魏森，倾身向前，挡住提姆的视线。一阵刺耳的断裂声，他重新站了起来，魏森一动不动的躺在地上。

“你——”

“放轻松。”杰森立即说，“他晕过去了，不过没事。”他改口道，“他会入狱，伴随极度头痛，估计还要接受你击中膝盖的物理治疗，但他挺得过去。”

“是啊。”提姆改变了一下左右脚的重心。不是说他不信任杰森的说辞：仅是因为上一次他们临近战斗局面，杰森杀人不留情。“好吧，我们把他铐起来，呼叫警察。”

“然后回家。”杰森补充，手上拿了一根胶带弯下腰，“我们应该听取任务汇报。”

“听取任务汇报。”提姆模仿，摇摇头，“你对细节的注重实在令人惊讶。”

杰森起身拍去双手灰尘。“我对细节的注重令人惊叹。”他挤眉弄眼。戴着面具做出这种表情有几分惊悚，提姆却露出灿烂笑容。“除此之外，你得尽快向我展示你对我可怜的电脑做的一切，不如具体操作一下。”

“也行。”提姆同意。听到由远及近的警笛声，他歪过头，“看样子有人替我们报了警。”

“ ** **邻居**** 。”杰森夸张地叹气，“好了，开始行动。”

-0-

“这不公平。”杰森埋怨，盯着电脑，看提姆完成解释说明，“你让电脑变得讲道理了。”

提姆挑眉：“我……抱歉？”

“不，你没有。”杰森悄声说，抓起鼠标打开提姆建立的某个文件夹，“你做了整理，太……简洁。”

“可怜的你。”提姆风趣地说，“你明白整个逻辑和具体细节了吗？知道去哪找文件，怎么提交报告？”

“没错，亲爱的。”杰森吟唱起来。他打开提姆创建的语音转文本录制程序，点击开始按钮。“亲爱的电脑，提姆恪尽职守，电脑操作熟练，简直太熟练了。一切都各就各位，我不知道现在怎么办才好。爱你的，杰森。”他点击停止按钮，注视文字在屏幕上显示出来，对提姆露出得意洋洋的笑容。

“电脑，语音验证RR-01-1989，删除文件。”提姆说，眉梢一挑。电脑响了两声，文件消失，杰森微微睁大双眼。

“你刚才——”

提姆噗吱一笑。“那是高级课程。”他喘着气，“你需要先掌握基础，以后我会教你有趣的技术。”

“你太可怕了，我不懂自己为什么把你留在身边。”杰森宣称，点击屏幕上的其他文件。他的手刚离开鼠标，警报立刻响起。他赶紧窜回椅子。“我什么都没干。”

“是的，不是你。”提姆眯眼抓起鼠标。他游览着一个又一个弹出的信息，最终找到目标。

****你好，罗宾。虽然我听说你改头换面，取了一个新的代号。** **

“椅子。”提姆喊道，目光锁定屏幕。没多久，一张椅子就撞到他的后腿。提姆坐下，凝视了闪烁光标一小会，刚想说话，屏幕上又弹出一条新消息。

****从一到十，我没注意到休斯敦的新义警与蝙蝠级别的安全系统同时出现，有几分可能？** **

“见鬼的这是谁？”杰森直接问。他在提姆右边散发出不安的情绪。

****注意措词，红头罩。** **

提姆叹气：“他已经在路上了，还是你只是来试试水？”

“什么 ** **鬼**** ？”杰森又问了一遍。他一只手攥紧提姆椅子的扶手，另一只手握拳垂在身侧。“加荷里斯，我真的要——”

屏幕上出现了一个绿色面具，提姆为心里涌起的如释重负而羞愧。不过电子合成音比他记忆中的恐怖。“你还没想到？”

“亚格拉文，神谕决定现身。”提姆放松下来，“最乐观的推测，她已经知晓我们一周了，可能十天，”他看了一眼右边，“我告诉过你这个系统防不住神谕。”

“我以为你处理好了。”杰森鄙视。

电子音发出的笑声宛如叉子在铝箔上来回摩擦。两人一道打了个寒颤。“请勿见怪，罗宾。红头罩，他时间不够。再给他一个月有可能打败我，但我是黑客中的翘楚。”她停顿了一下，“不过罗宾已经非常出色了。”

“是啊，我相信你。”提姆喃喃自语，“神谕，我要开始怀疑你故意拖延时间，拉住我们聊天，为了让他及时赶到。尽管和你聊天很愉快，那不是——”

“等等。”神谕说。一连串电子信号声，监视器上又跳出一个框。“安装一下。你的内部隐私设置的很好，但你的开放线路的防护不堪一击。”

“我没打算用开放线路。”提姆闷闷不乐地说，但他依然打开了程序。安装过程十分迅捷，神谕的窗口时隐时现。提姆犹豫了一下，耸耸肩：“装好了。”

滴答一声。提姆不得不咬住舌头以免发出尴尬声响。芭布斯开始说话：“提姆，杰森，休斯敦怎么样？”

“芭布斯，”提姆没来得及说话，杰森已经哽咽，“你没有——拜托回答问题，他来了吗？”

“我没告诉他。”芭布斯说，“不，他现在在蝙蝠洞，聚精会神地看着你留在巷子里的罗宾制服残布。”她的语气中透出浓浓的反对意味。“说真的，杰森，巷子？你就不能把制服留在不会让他联想到提姆丧命，尸沉大海的地方吗？”

“他真那么想？”提姆问，握紧拳头。布鲁斯的精神状态比他泄露出来的更变化莫测。他若真以为提姆死了，那就几乎濒临极限。“芭布斯，请你——”

“迪克又住回庄园了。”芭布斯回答，“没有人……有头绪，提姆。布鲁斯非常的布鲁斯，迪克大概是为了补偿变得不那么‘迪克’。你爸爸以为你离家出走……”

提姆双手掩面，杰森的手搭上他的肩膀，把他吓了一跳。“对不起。”杰森生硬地说，“不是因为我很抱歉我以后不会再这样做了，但……对不起。”

“谢了。”提姆发出鼻音，“这话很……受用，真的。”

“你看，我不能坐视不理。”半晌后芭布斯说，“我可以让你们抢占先机，但我必须告诉布鲁斯你还活着。他一旦得知，必定会翻天覆地找到你。”

“我们会逃。”杰森说，却缺乏信心。假使提姆理解无误，杰森的语气几乎带着惧意。“他不会找到我们。”

“他会的，杰伊。”芭布斯说。听到这个昵称，杰森收紧搭在提姆肩膀的手，“正如我所说的那样，我最多再等几小时，但我必须告诉他真相。”

“你为什么还没告诉他？”提姆看着杰森，“我的意思是，我清楚自己没猜错你在今晚之前就观察我们了。他为什么还没有像只大蝙蝠一样跳进来？”

芭布斯叹了口气。“因为我 ** **一直**** 在观察。一开始我想看看需要汇报哪些内容，安全，布局等方面的情报，然而没多久我就发现你们在合作。”她顿了顿，“实话实说，配合默契，哪怕你只是技术支持，提姆，你的协调很棒。还有杰森，包括我在内，我从没见你和任何搭档合作得那么完美。”

“是啊。”杰森谨慎地说，“所以？”

“所以这对你们俩都好。”芭布斯说，“明眼人一看就知道提姆没有危险，所以没跟你们沟通之前，我觉得没必要提醒任何人。”

“哦。”提姆说。言之有理。他想，尽管出乎预料。“谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”芭布斯说，“我的提议：我能等布鲁斯清早巡逻回来再告诉他，给你们点时间制定计划。但我事先警告你们，你们要是敢逃，我就会帮他找到你们。”她的语气变得柔和，“你们都很清楚，你们可以一起回家。无论之后发生什么，我觉得每个人都愿意沟通解决。”

“谢谢，芭布斯。”提姆抢在杰森说话前插嘴，“三个小时后再联络我，现在请别偷听我们的谈话。”

一阵沉默，一阵叹息。“你欠我的。”她轻轻地说，神谕窗口中断。

-0-

“我知道你不想回去。”提姆镇定自若。杰森的反应可谓 ** **歇斯底里**** 。“我明白你还没把回家列入计划表，也知道你有一大堆布鲁斯型烦恼——”

“这就是你的看法？”杰森放弃踱步（是个好兆头），用手捋了捋头发（仍然很糟糕）。“你真的以为——在这的一切——”

“呼吸，杰伊，”提姆说，“看着我，呼吸。”

杰森疾步走向他，跪下蹲在地上，抬起头直视他。这不像杰森平日正常举止，但提姆观察到他呼吸急促，双手痉挛，甚至汗流不止。提姆一生中见过太多急性焦虑症，他知道如何处理。

“你想要什么？”提姆静静问道。

“我——我不——”

提姆看准时机，缓慢而小心的伸出一只手搭住杰森肩膀。杰森有些僵硬，然后低下头，肩膀也垮了下来。

“放松。”提姆说，拼命回忆有益的对策，阅读过的相关材料。“深吸一口气，屏息几秒钟，再慢慢呼出来。来吧，就像这样。”提姆演示了一遍，陪伴杰森一同吐纳。杰森不再颤抖，过了不久，他仰起头。

“我不想回去。”杰森说，“我只是——你说的没错，我跟……跟布鲁斯有很多问题。但那里不安全，罗宾在哥谭危机四伏。我不能眼睁睁看着你回去，最后像我一样死去。”他的声音越说越响，提姆看见他的手指又开始抽搐。

他捏了捏杰森肩膀。“我不会有事的。”他保证，“我受过大量训练，很多人照看我。”

杰森发出粗粝的笑声，站起身。“谁？肯定不是B，迪基滚去布鲁德海文了，你爸爸——”

“我爸爸怎么了？”提姆苦涩地问。这是谈话中首度提及他的父亲，自从……好吧，很久了。

杰森再度低头。“有些时候父母——他们的本意是好的；有时他们自以为是为你好的，但实际上让人无奈；有时他们假装为了你好，但其实是为了自己的利益。”

“杰伊。”提姆有些彷徨。他在网上看过布鲁斯关于杰森的所有资料，尽管布鲁斯无法详尽描述，他辨认出杰森口中的希拉·海伍德的形象。

“我母亲出卖了我。”杰森语重心沉，“她只是——我以为我在帮她，我们因此都丧了命。”

提姆感到房间有几分沉闷，他接着进行呼吸练习，听杰森的独白。

“我知道你爸不像我妈。”杰森继续，“他不是——他只是个不怎么样的老爸。你知道的，我观察过一段日子，他只有想从你身上得到什么，才会要求你待在他身边，其余时间对你视若无物，要么宁愿你不存在。”

提姆打了个激灵：“你说的不对。”

“我没说错，”杰森说，“很差劲。对不起，我希望这是我编造的假话，但这就是事实，提姆。你知道自从我把你带到这里，他花了多少时间精力找你？”

“不知道。”提姆根本不想深究。

“你醒来的那天他向警察递交了一份人口失踪报告。”杰森直言不讳，“之前没有任何行动，后来也没有，仅此而已。”

提姆尽力保持自己平稳呼吸。这其实没什么值得惊讶，真相可能更伤人——完美验证杰森的观点，提姆无法否认他曾经也对父亲有类似想法。

“无论如何，你继母看起来不错。”杰森后来说道。

“是啊。”提姆小声说，“她很棒。”

两人静坐几分钟，杰森呼了口气。“我很抱歉，嗯？情绪一下子涌上来，我不该那么说。”

“可你说的对。”

“嗯，没错。”杰森皱眉，“我不想争辩太多，不过你觉得我错了吗？”

“没有。”提姆简洁地回答，“那不代表我就得喜欢。”

“我想也是。”杰森说，他们又陷入沉默。

这回提姆打破沉寂。“我们必须做出决定，越快越好。”他说：“我们不能待在这。我们要回哥谭还是整理行李去别的地方？”

杰森似乎吃了一惊。“我以为你会抛弃我回哥谭，没有假设，递进和转折。”

“那你为什么要提别的？”提姆挥挥手，“为什么不趁我回去的时候直接逃到别的地方？”

“不能责怪努力的人。”杰森干巴巴地笑道，“有人说我不懂如何放弃，这性格给我惹了不少麻烦。”

“还要加上黑色幽默。”提姆白了他一眼，“我愿意回哥谭，但我不会在没听你诉说自己故事之前就抛弃你。我本以为你到现在至少对我有所了解了。”

杰森叹了口气，撇开头，双手抱胸。“我不想应付布鲁斯。”他最后说，“我只是……真的不想。我还没准备好，短期内不会，未来说不准，但肯定不是现在。”

“那很公平。”

“但是真实情况不可能。”杰森说，“我一踏足哥谭，只要让他知道我的位置？如果他没把我带回蝙蝠洞绑在椅子上，我一定超幸运。”

“你不用来。”提姆平静地说，“如果你想要，我可以误导他。”

杰森不屑地哼道：“他会知道。”

“他不会。”提姆回击,“欺骗他不是不可能。你得编造些假话，真真假假虚虚实实就行……”

“等等，你是在告诉我你对 ** **蝙蝠侠**** 撒谎？”杰森问，瞪大眼睛，“经常的？ ** **成功的**** ？”

“我告诉别人，没人信我。”提姆说，“但我说的是事实。”

“天啊。”杰森大笑，“好吧，也许回家没那么糟，如果我能亲眼目睹你欺骗蝙蝠侠。”

提姆僵住：“回家？你跟我一起走？”

杰森脸色有点暗淡，不过他点点头。“我不能让你一个人回去。”他说。提姆张开嘴，杰森摇摇头，“不，我知道你有实力，我知道你能照顾好自己，但……不行。”他又微笑起来，“我煞费苦心把你从哥谭带走，可不能让你一个人回去。”

提姆微笑着站起来，伸出一只手。“我不会允许他对你做任何事。”他做出保证，“他要是尝试，我就会阻止他。不然我会趁他松懈的时候放走你。”

杰森笑了笑，握住提姆的手把他拉过去。提姆踉跄地倒进杰森怀里，惹得对方笑得更大声。

“你会没事的，提姆。”杰森快速捏了他一下，放开手，朝电脑挥挥手，“我猜你要告诉芭布斯好消息。”

“我想是的。”提姆对杰森眨了眨眼，重新坐进椅子，等待芭布斯的回音。

-0-

“我真不想到这里来。”杰森自言自语，双手插进外套口袋。提姆对他投以微笑，决定不告诉他这样子仿佛生闷气的三岁孩童。

“我知道。”提姆说，“不过我还是很高兴你能来。”

距离芭布斯在休斯敦呼叫他们已经过去了一周。她很高兴听到他们回哥谭的决定，同意向布鲁斯保守秘密，只要两人允许她暗中留意他们的动向。蝙蝠向来喜欢用偏执表达他们的爱意，提姆心里清楚，所以他用手肘推了推杰森，答应下来。而今，他们回到了哥谭。

“我始终觉得这不是个好主意。”杰森四处打量。芭布斯告诉了迪克基本情况，保证一切安好，为了众人的最佳利益，他最好支开布鲁斯。提姆无法责备杰森神经紧张。“我不能确定。”

“这主意没问题。”提姆说话之前，有人抢占先机。他和杰森同时回头，发现芭布斯笑颜盈盈出现在数英尺外，“你都长这么大了，杰伊。”

“芭布斯。”杰森呜咽地说，步履蹒跚的走了两步，又止住步伐，脸上泛起一抹踌躇的神色。

“过来。”芭布斯命令道，伸出双臂，“我很久没有拥抱过你了，孩子。”

杰森笑着走向她，弯下腰给了她一个结实的拥抱。“很高兴见到你。”提姆听到杰森的咕哝，瞧见芭布斯收紧环住杰森背部的臂膀。他觉得有些尴尬，凝望着显然不是他能参与的团聚。他后退一步，假装兴致勃勃的看着到抵达和起飞时刻表。

“提姆。”没多久芭布斯喊道，温柔中透着一丝恼怒，“快过来，每个人都要拥抱。”

提姆微笑着上前搂住她，诧异的发现同她给杰森的一样用力。“谢谢你带他回家。”她在他耳边悄声说。

“我不能丢下他。”提姆倔强道，“他是家人，他是 ** **杰森**** 。”

“你或许应该留下我不管。”杰森提议。他明显没有分享提姆的 ** **绝不偷听**** 政策，“有人说我是个大麻烦。”

“我正好吸引麻烦。”提姆驳回，“你和我，我们现在黏在一块了。”

杰森脸上闪过怪异的表情，接着扬起嘴角。“哦好吧，我猜我能忍受。”

提姆非常确定他也可以。

（完）

 


End file.
